Gracious and Glorious
Gracious and Glorious are two high-ranking Laguna belonging to the First Sphere. They look similar to Grace and Glory and fight using very similar tactics. They are widely regarded by players as being the most difficult and powerful enemies in the game. =Hierarchy of Laguna= Within the nine ranks of the angelic hierarchy, the highest ranking Seraphim are charged with governing the love and zeal of the Creator. The pure white armored Gracious and the black armor-clad Glorious are often sighted in pairs; however, their existence itself remains legend, subject to rumors of varied veracity. Supposedly gifted with incredible god-like powers there are no records of Gracious or Glorious appearing on the battlefield of evil; however, it is said this is because a mere taste of their power is enough to destroy the world, devastating all its path - both the record and the record-keeper. Gameplay Gracious and Glorious use the same attacks and tactics as Grace and Glory, and like them, almost always appear together, though a bit more infrequently than Grace and Glory. They deal significantly more damage than Grace and Glory, are much more durable, and are more agile, being able to dart around the battlefield with blinding speed that borders on teleportation and recovering from many of Bayonetta's attacks mid-combo and countering her regardless of the stagger-rate and speed of the weapon use. To further separate them from Grace and Glory dodges and Bats Within used to avoid their attacks will not activate Witch Time under any circumstances. Using Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa against them makes them much more managable as it allows Bayonetta to momentarily stagger them and interrupt their powerful combos, and countering at the last possible moment will activate Witch Time. On top of their already powerful presence on the battlefield the Vice Torture Attack that they share with Grace and Glory only does about a third of their total health instead of half like when it is used on Grace and Glorious. Recommended Weapons Due to their unmatched mobility, high damaging attacks, and incredible durability Gracious and Glorious are extremely difficult to combat with the majority of Bayonetta's arsenal. Weapons that should be avoided by newer players especially are low-dps (damage per second) weapons like Kulshedra and Scarborough Fair, other weapons that should be avoided are slow weapons like Lt. Col. Kilgore and Durga of either element. Shuraba: It's combination of speed, range, and powerful Wicked Weaves allow Bayonetta to deal with Gracious and Glorious well enough, however it's low stagger rate can cause either of the two Angels to recover mid-combo and easily counter attack her. Odette: Though the weapon itself doesn't have much power behind it, it's speed boosting and sliding effects give Bayonetta a much needed increase in mobility when fighting Gracious and Glorious. It's freezing effects also make fighting multiples of these Angels simultaneously more manageable. Sai Fung: The legendary stagger rate of Sai Fung on top of it being one of the fastest weapons in the game and having some of the highest force Wicked Weaves of all the weapons in Bayonetta's arsenal make Sai Fung the most powerful choice against Gracious and Glorious. Mythology Seraphim are the highest order of angels in Christian mythology and are the closest to God, spending their lifetimes as the caretakers of his throne and singing hymns to Him. Trivia *Gracious and Glorious are the only enemies without a introductory splash and accompanying cutscene, making their sudden appearance and drastically increased power of their abilities even more difficult to manage for newer players. Though they do have an entry in the Hierarchy of Laguna book. Category:Angels Category:First Sphere Angels